


Don’t Be Late

by tingting00



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ABDL, F/F, MD/LG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingting00/pseuds/tingting00
Summary: Cheryl waits up at night for our character, who has been out too long without communicating her location.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Don’t Be Late

Cheryl sat at the built in bar on her phone, drink in hand waiting for Hailey to get home. See, Hailey had been out with her friend from college having some normal adult time. Per Betty, Hailey’s mommy’s, instructions, Hailey was supposed to text, or call Auntie Cheryl when she was on her way home, and update her on location. Hailey had done no such thing.  
It was nearing 1:30am when the latch flicked the other way, and Hailey entered into the home. She took off her shoes noisily, obviously a little tipsy, and tried to tiptoe upstairs.  
“And just where do you think you’re going, Missy?” Hailey froze dead in her tracks, realizing that not only that she was caught, but that she was certainly about to be punished. She looked over at Auntie Cheryl to see her wearing a long, silk red robe with her black bra and panties peeking through. Even though she was in big trouble, she couldn’t help but find her really sexy in the moment  
“Ya know, It’s been a long night” Hailey said, smoothing her short black hair back nervously, “I figured I’d just make my way to bed” she pointed up the stairs hopefully, smiling hopefully  
“Well, why don’t I tuck you in, little one?” Cheryl smirked as she finished the rest of her drink in one gulp, and grabbed Hailey’s hand leading her upstairs. Hailey hung her head in shame on the climb up, knowing what was coming.  
Cheryl led her into the nursery, and stood Hailey in front of her. “What did your mommy tell you before she left?” Cheryl asked Hailey with her arms crossed in front, looking In her eyes with an unblinking gaze.  
“That you were charge?” Hailey sighs out, head hanging in shame.  
“That’s right. And what were you asked to do?”  
“Text you updates of my location, and when I would be home.”  
“And why didn’t you do that?”  
“Me and Stacy were having a good time, I got a little tipsy and lost track of time. I’m sorry.”  
“Why didn’t you at least text me when you were in the Uber?”  
“I don’t knowwww.” H stated drunkenly stomping her foot as if a tantrum was beginning. “I really have to pee, I broke the seal, can I please go to the bathroom?”  
“I think you already know the answer to that question, baby.” Cheryl states as she pulls a training potty out from under the nursery crib and points to it. “If you’re going to act like a child, I will definitely treat you like one” and with that Cheryl started stripping Hailey of all her clothes. “I can’t believe she lets you leave the house In real underwear. After this you will get a well earned spanking, put into a diaper, and then sent to bed.”  
“I really can’t go to the bathroom?”  
Cheryl looked at Hailey, shocked she asked again“You’re already getting a spanking, I don’t think you want to make it worse. Now, go pee on the potty” H sighed and sat down on the childish item awkwardly, seeing as how she didn’t really fit. She sat there looking nervously at Cheryl who was not averting her gaze. Knowing she wasn’t going to get any sort of privacy, Hailey finally let go of her bladder into the small potty she was forced upon. Cheryl smiled wickedly upon hearing the telltale tinkling sound of pee. When the sound went away after a good while, Cheryl grabbed a wipe from the nearby changing table, held out her hand to Hailey, and helped her up.  
“Turn around so I can clean you up” she said and Hailey immediately obeyed. Cheryl wiped her pussy area all clean. Then she grabbed Hailey’s hand again, leading her over to a chair where Cheryl sat. “Over my lap please baby” Hailey obliged her request and laid herself over Cheryl’s lap, ass facing up. Cheryl ran her manicured red nails over Hailey’s cheeks, making Hailey get slick at the contact. “Show me you know how to count up to 20, sweetheart. If you don’t, we’ll have to start over” and with that Cheryl smacked Hailey’s ass harder than she anticipated. “One.” Hailey let out grimacing. Another  
Smack. “Two”. And another smack and another until Hailey breathlessly counted 20 smacks to her behind  
“That wasn’t so bad, was it sweetie?” Cheryl commented. Hailey was trying hard not to cry, and Cheryl could tell. She’s ran her nails up and down her ass looking at how red it had become. “Now your ass in the color of my hair. It looks good on you.” She said winking. “Does mommy spank you often?” Hailey nods  
“If it’s once a week I’m lucky,”’she says.  
Cheryl could feel the heat coming off Hailey’s newly tanned behind, but also from her pussy. She saw how slick Hailey was and decided “you know, while I have you here, I might as well give you a tempy check” With that H groaned and hung her head down. “Honey it will only take a sec, and your mommy wanted me to do it at some point.”  
Cheryl took the tub of Vaseline from the table nearby and coated her two fingers lightly with it. “It might be cold, okay?” Cheryl then started to outline Hailey’s asshole with some of the vaseline on her fingers, feeling her butthole quivering in anticipation. Finally she dipped her pointer finger inside, feeling her hole clench.  
“Relaxxxx sweetieee” Cheryl teased a little rubbing Hailey’s back. She felt her hole relax a little before she started plunging deeper into her butthole. When she was satisfied that Hailey was well lubricated, she brought her finger out and wiped her hand on a towel. She grabbed the thermometer and put it right up against her asshole. “It’ll be over in a second just breath” before sticking in the offending item. Hailey groaned slightly, which Cheryl knew was probably in pleasure. She slowly started to twirl the thermometer in Hailey’s ass, then faster, then pulling it in and out slightly. To her amusement Hailey tried to keep her moans of pleasure silent. She chuckled and took her free hand and ran it up her silkened slit.  
Hailey gasped in surprise and moaned in pleasure. She couldn’t take the teasing anymore and started to force herself into Cheryl’s hand.  
“Uh uh that is not what we are doing right now little girl. It’s not about you” and with that removed her hand and the thermometer. Cheryl looked at the thermometer reading, before shaking it and putting it on the side table. “Normal, surprisingly. Now, get on the changing pad on the floor” Hailey begrudgingly got up and moseyed over to the pad on the floor. She laid down with her back against the mat, frustrated with her arms crossed.  
“You’re so cute when you’re fussy.” Cheryl said making her way over as well. She knelt down at Hailey’s feet pulling her luxurious red hair up to do the task at hand. Hailey subconsciously licked her lips at the sight before her, taking in her superior. “Why are you looking at me like I’m a piece of meat, sweetie?” Cheryl said while pumping some baby lotion into her hands and rubbing it in. Hailey blushed slightly at being caught. “You are so naughty, I don’t know how your mommy even deals with you.” Cheryl comments, as she started rubbing the lotion into Hailey’s diaper Area, paying special attention to her slit. Hailey couldn’t help but moan in response to the all contact. “That feels so good doesn’t it? Why would you ever want to go back to big kid undies when you could have hot girls like me and your mommy, do this?” And with that she took a lotioned finger the whole length of H’s slit. Hailey groaned in frustration, rising her hips up to meet Cheryl’s fingers.  
“If you lived with me, I would never let you back into underwear. Your mommy is lax. ”  
“Please stop teasing me”  
“Oh baby girl this is nothing.” She said placing her finger right on Hailey’s clit making her moan louder. “I could keep going and make you so miserable, but we need to get your diaper on before you make a mess everywhere.” Cheryl grabbed the baby powder and sprinkled it of Hailey, signaling the end of their play time. She rubbed in the powder all over and then wiped off her hands with a nearby towel. She grabbed a diaper and stuffer and placed them together next to Hailey’s bottom.  
“Lift up, baby.” She said sweetly, tapping the side of Hailey’s hips. Hailey did as she was told while Cheryl slid the diaper under her bottom. Hailey placed her butt in the diaper making it crinkle. “Spread your legs” and Hailey obliged allowing Auntie Cheryl to bring the diaper up between her legs. She fastened it on one side, and then the other, and checked to make sure everything was nice and secure. “There all done.” She said pressing the front of Hailey’s diaper, getting a groan in response. “Aren’t diaper so much comfier than big kid undies? Let’s get you to bed.”  
Cheryl helped Hailey up. Hailey waddled blindly to the crib, when Cheryl grabs her hand. “Come sleep with me, so I can keep an eye on you. I don’t trust you alone with you own devices.” And with that Cheryl led her into the spare bedroom she had been sleeping in during her stay. Cheryl lifted up the fluffy duvet covers of the spacious bed and led Hailey into the bed. She tucked Hailey into her side of the bed with her bear, and placed her pacy in he mouth. She then walked over to the other side, lifted up her covers, and got in beside her. “Good night” she said as she shut off the bedside lamp. Hailey cuddled to the very edge of the bed, to leave as much space as possible between them. Cheryl scoffed “don’t make this awkward, get over here” she said and grabbed Hailey’s side rolling her over. “Don’t feel awkward, I’m you’re auntie, I’ve changed your diaper, we can cuddle. We can be close, it’s totally fine.” She rubs Hailey’s back and smiles at her sweetly. “Just go to sleep, sweetheart” she says and kisses her forehead.  
“I’m sorry, It’s hard to sleep while I’m so sexually frustrated, and you’re sleeping next to me, looking the way you do”  
“Looking what way, baby?”  
“Fucking sexy.” Hailey sighs under her breath, not really wanting her to hear.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, let me fix that.” Cheryl said sitting up, reaching around her back, and taking off her bra through her robe. She let the front fall down and threw it aside showing off her tiny boobs. “Is that better, sweetheart?”  
“God damn it” Hailey Said as she kissed Cheryl on the lips aggressively, pulling her into her robe  
Cheryl kissed back with her luscious red lips with vigor. She smirks before saying, “You know, I should spank you for this”


End file.
